Crushed
by wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Written based on a prompt sent to me on Tumblr: Could you write a fic with peter and tony getting trapped under a collapsed building and peter holds it up long enough for the other avengers to get tony out but the building collapses before peter can get out?


Peter didn't like small spaces, and he definitely did not like being trapped under buildings. After the whole mess with The Vulture and getting trapped under the collapsed warehouse, he'd decided he never wanted to be in that situation again.

But, aliens don't really care about what Peter wants, and there he was again, trying to breathe while being trapped by rock and debris.

Thankfully Tony was there too. He knew he shouldn't be thankful that Tony was in danger, but he didn't really want to be alone, and Mr Stark always made him feel a little better, so against his better moral judgement, he was happy Tony was trapped too.

He was also thankful he was in his Stark-made Spider-Man suit, and not his home-made one, because Karen was there to help.

"The debris is unstable, and I cannot find a viable exit from this position."

Peter sighed. "Thanks, Karen." Totally helpful.

It wasn't really as bad as it had been last time, for instance, he wasn't pinned down, which he greatly appreciated, and he stretched his arms out a little, trying to shake off the rising claustrophobia.

They had been battling aliens, just a few but still, they caused a lot of trouble, and had cornered one in the building before it screeched horribly and self-destructed, sending the whole building down on top of them. So, maybe it was more accurate to say it had cornered them.

And now, they were trapped in a small cave-like space in the rubble, surrounded by rock and metal. It was a tight fit, especially with Tony's Iron Man suit sitting with them, but at least they could move a little.

Tony was using Friday to scan the rocks around them, but she got the same result as Karen, and Tony let out a sigh.

"Sorry Pete, we're just going to have to wait till the others find us. I've already sent out a distress signal and Cap said he'd be here soon so, don't worry. We'll be okay."

Peter nodded and rolled his shoulders back, trying to calm down his breathing, but he really didn't like being in a dim hole made of rock.

His voice was higher than he'd like it to be. "Can't you just use the Iron Man suit to bust us out of here? It's got rockets and stuff, right?"

Tony winced as he shifted, and knocked his knuckles against the metal chest of his suit where it sat beside him.

"Sorry kid, the suit took a big hit when this thing came down. It stopped me from getting crushed but it's mostly offline, I can only talk to Friday. Besides, if I used a rocket in here we'd be blown up or be crushed. We'll be fine, Cap and the rest of the team are coming to get us."

Peter nodded and frowned at Tony's hand clutched to his side.

"Are you hurt?"

The mechanic waved off his concern. "Nope."

Peter narrowed his eyes, unconvinced, as Karen's calm voice broke the silence.

"Mr Stark has two broken ribs, and an increased heart rate, but he will be fine."

Tony couldn't hear Karen, only Peter could when he had his mask on, and he would have called Tony out on his lie except it probably wouldn't help things anyway.

The older man played distractedly with some wires sticking out of the make shift wall next to him, trying to think of some way to use them to boost the suit back up, as he spoke to Peter.

"What about you? You hurt?"

Yes. Peter's face felt like it had been punched by a bus, and he could feel blood running through his hair as well as another trail down his lip, but it was probably nothing. He took his mentors lead and waved it off.

"Nope, I'm fine."

Tony looked up at the teenager, narrowing his eyes as he noted the rapid rise and fall of Peter's chest.

"Then why haven't you taken off your mask? No one's going to find out your secret identity in here, and it might make it a little easier to breathe."

He looked suspicious, and Peter fidgeted as he stumbled through a lie.

"Well…I won't be able to talk to Karen with my mask off, and I like Karen."

"Thank you, Peter. I like you, too." The AI sounded happy but Tony was frowning.

"Peter, don't lie to me. I can have Friday scan you but I'd prefer it if you were just honest. You know you aren't supposed to hide injuries, it's not safe and it's not smart."

The teenager lifted a hand in exasperation, waving it around as he whined. "So, you're allowed to lie about it but I can't?"

Tony crossed his arms, voice stern. "I didn't lie."

Peter tilted his head, a little meekly. "Karen told me you have two broken ribs."

Tony rolled his eyes about being ratted out but Peter had more whining to do.

"What are we supposed to do about it anyway? We're stuck underground? Who cares if I'm hurt? I have speed healing."

Tony frowned again at that comment. "I care. And if you'd forgotten, baby genius, broken bones can heal wrong and that's no fun for anyone, so if you're hurt we need to make sure we do everything we can to make sure you speed healing can fix it properly. Now, take off your mask."

Peter shrugged his shoulders, petulantly. "No."

Mr Starks voice grew sterner. "Peter."

"I don't want to."

"Don't be such a child."

Peter spread his arms in front of him, voice raising. "I am a child! Isn't that what you keep saying?"

"Peter Benjamin Parker, will you just do as you're told and take the damn thing off or do you want to be grounded again?" Tony groaned at his own raised voice. "Ugh, how do you always manage to make me sound like my dad?"

Peter sighed and gripped the bottom of his mask but hesitated. "Fine, I'll take it off but it's not a big deal okay?"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Whatever Spider-Baby, just let me see it already."

Peter peeled his mask off, wincing as the fabric scraped against the grazes on his cheek, but kept his head low until Tony took his chin and lifted it himself.

He pressed his gentle fingers against the cut along Peter's hair line, wincing in sympathy when Peter hissed in pain. "Sorry kid, you got a nasty cut here."

Tony carefully titled the teenagers face this way and that, making sure he was really okay, before finally let go of Peter's chin.

"Okay, you seem all right. You hiding any other injuries under that suit?"

Peter shook his head, stretching his arms out as much as he could in the small space.

"No, I promise, I'm fine. I'm just a little claustrophobic."

Tony sat back and sighed. "Well, don't worry, we'll be out of here soon."

Peter nodded and played with his mask, turning the fabric over in his hands and swiping his thumbs over the eyes as he spoke, voice quiet. "Are you really going to be okay, though? Broken ribs can like, pierce your lugs or something can't they?"

Tony frowned at the childlike fear in Peter's voice, high and unsure.

"Mine aren't quite that bad, they just hurt a little. I'll be okay, Pete. We both will."

Peter nodded, but didn't look convinced. "Okay."

Tony shifted forward and took the kids shoulder, waiting until he'd looked up to speak. "You okay? What's got you so worried?"

It was kind of a ridiculous question to ask, since they were trapped in a cave made of scrap, but Peter was always so optimistic about everything, his sullen attitude was unusual and worrying.

"I just…after Uncle Ben died I didn't really know what I was doing and being Spider-Man kind of helped me deal with it. But then, you started helping me with it and you've been training me and…"

Tony knew what he was saying, and he felt his chest tighten at the words being unsaid. He wanted to tell him he felt the same way, that Peter had become like a son to him, but he couldn't find the words.

Peter lowered his head as he continued. "I don't think I can lose you too. I'm not strong enough."

Tony couldn't stand to see the sad look on the kids face anymore. He squeezed the kids shoulder.

"Hey, you won't. I'm right here."

Peter looked up and was about to say something else, when something blew up, and their conversation was cut short.

It had to be a little further away than the building they were trapped under, but Peter could feel the ground shaking from the blast. The building did too, and the rubble started to shift around them, grating and rumbling dangerously.

Peter's heart began to race as Tony stumbled back, and he quickly pulled his mask back on, ignoring the unpleasant way it rubbed against the cuts on his face.

Karen's voice quickly greeted him, cheerful as ever. "Hello, Peter."

"Karen, scan the building!"

His suits eyes scanned everything around him, and Karen quickly responded, sounding noticeably less cheerful than before.

"The structural integrity of the building is compromised. If you don't get out now, it will come down on top of you. I have selected a route which presents the highest chance of survival."

A pathway lit up in Peter's vision, provided by Karen, and the kid quickly moved to pull the rocks out of the way.

Tony would have helped, but lifting anything with broken ribs, really hurt. Plus, there was the fact that he didn't have superpowers and couldn't lift huge, heavy as hell, boulders like Peter could.

Friday piped up, sounding static-y and fried. "Steven, wants you to -ow they are on th- way, but -eld up by the aliens. They are approa-ing the building now."

Tony followed Peter into the small tunnel he'd made in the debris, flinching every time the concrete around them shifted or groaned, calling to his suit as he did.

"Send all notifications to Karen!"

Peter kept going, shifting rock and metal and ignoring the way his chest heaved with barely contained panic. Tony's voice was close behind him.

"Tell Karen to send our route to Cap so they can help dig from their end."

Peter nodded, and soon they were at a wall of rock, talking to the avengers on the other side.

"We'll get you out, just hold on. This is a big slab, I don't think I can even lift it."

Peter clenched and unclenched his fists, in anxiety. They needed to get out right now, or the whole thing would come down, and as much as he appreciated the Captains forced calm and optimism, it wasn't working.

The building rumbled again as the Avengers argued on the other side, trying to figure out the best way to help them, and Peter looked back at Tony.

He was clutching his side, covered in dust from the mess around them, and looking a little worse for wear. He wasn't like Peter, or Cap, he didn't have enhanced healing, or super strength, and Peter couldn't let anything happen to him. He made a decision.

"I'm gonna lift it! Just be ready to get Mr Stark out when I do!"

Muffled voices came back, confused.

"How? I know you're strong but-"

Peter looked around the small, dark space they were in, searching for a metal beam he'd seen lying around before. Once found, he quickly grabbed it and dragged it over to the slab of rock, wedging one end under the stone.

Tony watched as he worked, and Peter quickly called back as he felt another tremble run through the ground.

"I'm going to use a beam as a lever! It'll reduce the force needed to move the-"

Tony quickly took his shoulder. "Peter, you'll have to hold it in order for me to get out, how will you get out?"

The kid shrugged, trying not to give away the terror squeezing his chest. "I'll think of something."

Tony didn't sound happy about it, and opened his mouth to say more but Peter turned away and pressed down on his lever, groaning with the effort as the rock slab in front of him rose just a little.

Peter used every bit of strength he had, clenching his teeth as his muscles screamed, while Tony protested behind him.

"No, Peter, there has to be another way, we can sort something out."

The teenager knew what he was talking about and he wanted to agree but they just didn't have time. Karen updated them on the hopelessness of their situation.

"You have approximately twenty seconds before the rest of the structure collapses. You need to hurry."

Peter ignored them both as Tony tried again.

"This plan leaves you with no way out! Once you let go of that beam, the wall is going to come right back down, Peter, we need to think of something else!"

Peter shook his head as he pushed harder, the slab moving up another foot. "No, I'm going to get you out. This is the only way."

Tony was panicking, unwilling to accept the outcome. "I'm not leaving you!"

Peter's voice was desperate, he needed Mr Stark to understand. He knew what he was doing, what he was choosing, and he need to do it.

"You have to!"

The slab moved up another foot as Karen's countdown came to ten seconds, and there was finally enough room for Tony to escape, the Avengers legs visible on the other side. But Tony didn't want to budge.

"I won't let you do this, Peter! We'll think of something else, we'll-"

There wasn't enough time. Peter ground out a few words as his arms shook with the strain of the slab.

"Cap, pull him out!"

Tony screamed out protests and curses, trying to fight the hand that sprung through the gap and yanked him through, but it was stronger than he was, and he was gone. He was safe.

Peter dropped the wall back into place and fell to the ground, body trembling from both exhaustion and fear.

Tony was screaming on the other side, as the other Avengers called out.

"Peter! We'll get you out!"

But he knew they wouldn't, and he thought they did too. Karen was down to five seconds.

His voice came out cracked and wet, as tears filled his eyes at Tony's desperate pleas.

"Get to safety. Tony has two broken ribs, he…he needs to get those looked at. I'm sorry, guys."

Tony's voice was cracked. "Peter, I'm-"

Three.

Two.

"I'm glad you're safe, Mr Stark."

The building came down and Peter knew nothing but darkness.

…

Tony felt as if his heart ripped in two at Peter's small, muffled words, but he didn't have time to feel the pain of it before the structure groaned and began to fall. Steve gripped Tony around the waist and pulled him away as he ran to safety, the rest of the team following suit.

They didn't want to leave Peter, but they wouldn't be able to help him if they were crushed too, and they waited a safe distance away as they watched the building crumple, each of them feeling sick at the sight.

Tony crumpled to the ground as soon as Steve let go of him, falling to his knees and landing with a chocked sob. Peter was in there. His son was in there.

"We left him." The words were broken whispers, and Cap answered weakly.

"There was no way we could have…He knew what he was doing."

Tony curled his fingers into fists and pressed them to the ground, hard enough to hurt but needing the sting to clear his eyes of tears and focus his mind. "He's just a kid. I should have been in there with him, you shouldn't have pulled me out."

Natasha stepped forward, frowning at Tony's harsh tone and dark words. "You would have been crushed too."

The sting in his hands wasn't working to clear his eyes, and a tear fell, trailing down his dirty cheek. "At least then he wouldn't be alone. He hates small spaces."

The mechanic wiped a hand over his face and got to his feet, watching the dust settle on the wreckage of the building, and walking towards it. "We have to get him out."

Sam's voice came next, that gentle timbre that he'd used on many scared soldiers before. "I'm so, sorry Tony. But no one can survive that, not even P-"

Tony spun to face him, to face them all. "He can! He has to!"

His voice broke once more, but he needed them to understand, he needed them to stop looking at him with so much sadness. Because Peter wasn't dead.

"I cant-." Peters words came back to him, from their conversation under the wreck.

 _"I don't think I can lose you too. I'm not strong enough."_

God, Peter.

Something buzzed in his pocket, interrupting his thoughts, and he frowned as he retrieved it. It was his phone; cracked and scratched to hell but it was ringing, and the name across the screen made his heart leap in his chest.

It was Peter.

He could barely breathe as he answered it, words strained and choked.

"Peter?!"

But it wasn't him, and Tony's stomach dropped for the hundredth time that day. It was Karen, and her words were warped and broken as she spoke.

"Peter is aliv…but hur… very badly and in need o…edical attention. I have alrea…alled for a med tea…to his loca…" The call cut off but it was all Tony needed to hear. He was alive, hurt but alive. They could deal with everything else, as long as Peter hung on.

He ran for the mound of rubble Peter was trapped under, not waiting to explain to the others, but they saw the hope in his face and followed without hesitation.

It took too long to dig him out, and then far too long to get the bleeding stopped, but Peter was alive, and breathing under Tony's hands and that was what mattered.

Blood pooled over Tony's fingers as he pressed down on the teenager's chest, trying to stop the bleeding from lacerations that falling debris had caused. They had medics there, doing everything they could to stabilize their patient, but Tony tuned them all out as he spoke to the unconscious kid in front of him.

"You'll be okay, Pete. We got you out, we came back. It's all going to be okay now, I promise."

He didn't want to leave him again, couldn't bear the thought of losing sight of him for just once second, but when the medics needed to take over, Steve's arms were around him once again, pulling him back. Tony just watched them work on Peter, his blood slick hands gripping Stevens armour as he held him, because he didn't think he could stand on his own.

Peter was so pale, and so still, he'd stopped breathing and the medics were pushing on his chest and shoving things in his mouth and Tony just wanted him to be okay again.

…

It took four days for Peter to wake up, and Tony and the rest of the team were there the entire time. He was confused at first, tongue heavy and mind fuzzy with drugs, but Tony was there beside him and he felt safe.

"Peter? You with me kid?"

The teenager lifted a clumsy hand to curl his fingers into Tony's shirt, frowning a little as he tried to speak.

"Are your ribs 'kay?"

Tony watched those huge, innocent eyes, and laughed a little hysterically.

"Yes, Peter I'm fine. I had them looked at, I'm okay. And you're okay too."

Peter looked satisfied with his answer but kept his hand fisted in the other man's shirt, watching his own fingers clench as he tried to speak again, voice scratchy from disuse.

"I'm sorry I made you leave. I had to keep you safe."

Tony looked like he was about to say something, but moved instead, surging forward, and slipping his arms under Peter's back to lift him into a hug. He tried to be gentle as he held the back of Peter's head with one hand, but Peter's own arms came up to hug him back just as tight.

Tony's words were tight, and a little shaky. "It's okay Pete, it's all okay now. Just don't do that to me again. I need you safe too."

Peter had hated being trapped, and even though he had chosen to sacrifice himself to save Tony, and would do it over again if he had to, he had been terrified when that wall had come down. He had thought that he would die, alone in a grave made from concrete and twisted metal, but now, he thought he really should have known that Tony would save him. Because he always did, and there wasn't any other place he felt safer, than with his hero.


End file.
